


In Celebration

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Series: Gifts and Holidays [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bay, Challenge Response, Drabble, Evergreens, Festive Decoration, Gift, Holly - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Mulled wine, Romance, Spinning wheel, Wreath, Yule log, ribbon, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Hobbit_smut <i>Beneath the Mistletoe</i> Challenge 2004</p></blockquote>





	In Celebration

Yule log blazing nicely. Wine to be mulled as needed. Gifts done up in sprightly ribbons. All’s ready.

Sudden draught sets gently spinning, his traditional Wheel of Life, wire glint sprigged with seasonal evergreens: rosemary’s remembrance, bay for unchanging affection, and holly—life’s-blood jewelled bright over timeless green, wreathed here in hope of renewal. At the hub, awaiting the unwary, a generous bunch of mistletoe, berried thick as ever Sam has seen; no shorting of kisses _this_ Yuletide. 

Their guests may need the kissing charm. This tender naked sprawl lacks naught—love’s sharp bliss more life-affirming than any Yuletide custom.

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hobbit_smut _Beneath the Mistletoe_ Challenge 2004


End file.
